


Find Comfort In The Fall

by orphan_account



Series: College Is Scary Oh God [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Humanstuck, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Shoosh-Papping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ampora corners Mituna outside the dorms and harasses him for a while until he runs off to his best friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mituna gets it

Mituna has never really had a problem with his hight until now. He’s never had a problem with the fact that he’s a nineteen year old college freshman the size of a damn high school freshman. Not until now. Because now Cronus has his helmet held high above his head, waving it and taunting. “You want it?” he taunts. “You want it? Come on. Jump for it, you fucking fag.”

Mituna growls resentfully, pausing his reaching for a second. He’s not even gay. He’s barely even _bi._ He tries again to snatch his helmet when it dangles into his reach, only for Cronus to rip it away again and laugh.

“That the best you can do?” he crows through his laughter. “ _Pathetic_! Man you’re just a useless member of society aren’t you. Can’t even get your stuff back.”

The smaller boy drops his arms and glares up at his bully. “G – give me my h – helmet, Cronuth.”

He laughs again. “Can’t even talk right!” He makes his voice small in an awful imitation of Mituna. “Th – th – thtop C – C – Cronuth. G – give it b – back.” He laughs again at his own cruel humor. “You want it?” he teases one more time. “Go and get it, cock sucker.” With this he hurls the helmet into the marsh a few yards away. Mituna can do nothing but watch in horror as his precious helmet bobs for a moment before filling with murky water and sinking.

Cronus walks away laughing, leaving the poor boy to stand there with tears in his eyes. After he’s sure the bully is gone, (he would’ve gone after it right away if not for the fear that Cronus would push him in as well) Mituna carefully picks his way to the edge of the small swamp, peering into the water in search of his helmet. He sees something that may be it, and with the tears spilling freely over his cheeks and he manages to find a branch long enough to reach it.

Getting his helmet back is a slow, blurry process. The tears won’t stop for long, making it nearly impossible to see, and there’s more shit in this disgusting oversized puddle than Mituna is willing to sort through.

Finally, he finds it. It’s covered in sludge and muck and trash, and he’s crying even harder and he doesn’t want to touch it but he has to. He grabs it off the branch and tries not to full on sob as he ponders where to go now that he’s got it back.

His dorm is out – small and messy and lonely, he doesn’t have a roommate, and he usually likes it that way but now he just wants to be with someone.

He could go to his girlfriend’s dorm, but he’s not in the mood to be babied. He loves Latula, he loves her so much it nearly hurts sometimes, but she has a way of making him feel worse when he’s down, just by talking to him like a kid.

He supposes that leaves Kurloz. Yes, his best friend will know what to do. He always does.

He lives in a different part of campus, where there are small houses instead of the dormitories he is currently standing outside of. He starts off in the direction of the house, and he would call or text to tell him he’s coming but last week Cronus ripped the case off his phone and threw it out of a third story window, leaving it to shatter on the concrete of the building parking lot.

When he gets to Kurloz’s house, his car isn’t in the driveway and the door is locked. Nearly starting to cry again, he drops his helmet on the grass and sits down on the front step, folding his arms over his knees and burying his face in them.

When he hears the car finally pull into the driveway, he doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there. A half hour? An hour? Two? His ass and lower back have gone numb and his back aches from sitting hunched over.

He looks up when he feels Kurloz’s hand on his back. He gives a watery smile and Kurloz tilts his head in confusion. His concerned face makes Mituna want to throw himself into his arms and tell him everything, but he’s still sitting on the ground.

“I – inthide,” he mumbles, tugging at his best friend’s sleeve as he hauls himself to his feet.

With a nod, Kurloz unlocks his front door and leads the smaller boy inside. He drops his keys on the table and takes Mituna’s hand as he goes to the back of the house to his room.

Situated on the bed in Kurloz’s lap, Mituna tells him the whole story. He tells him about Cronus cornering him as he was leaving the dorms to go get lunch at his favorite cafeteria, about him forcing the smaller boy over to that shitty swamp thing and ripping his helmet off, saying he looked fucking stupid parading around with it all day like some kind of retard. Mituna hates that word. He isn’t a retard, he’s just a clumsy oaf with a speech impediment. And it’s fucking rude to people with actual disabilities.

He cries a little bit and at one point can’t even continue, but Kurloz rubs his back and kisses his hair and urges him silently on.

So he continues, and tells him about his helmet being thrown into the marsh and getting covered in shit and how he walked here because he didn’t want to be alone. When Kurloz asks him how long he was here he answers honestly and he says he doesn’t know but it felt like a while.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kurloz signs. 'If I had know you were coming I would have come back sooner.’

Mituna shakes his head and normally he would sign back but his hands are shaking too much. “It'th not your fault. I d – don’t have a phone or anything to tell you.”

Kurloz frowns at this. 'I will buy you a new phone.’

“W – what? No!” Mituna’s first response is denial, though it takes him a second to work out that a new phone would be pretty sweet. “N – no no, I’ll buy one mythelf, there'th n – no need.”

Kurloz shakes his head. 'You can not afford it.’

Mituna grits his teeth. “I’ll… I’ll… I’ll get more shifth at that corner thtore.”

'You will work yourself to death.’

Feeling a headache coming on, Mituna shuts his eyes and holds his head tight. “I don’t k – know, I don’t know.”

Kurloz pulls him closer to his chest and soothingly rubs his back. Mituna sees his hands come around in front of him and he signs, 'Do not worry about it now, my little motherfucker. We will get you a new phone and we will clean your helmet and we will get something done about Ampora.’

For just a few minutes, Mituna allows himself to be comforted.


	2. Ampora gets it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive

Kurloz doesn’t get angry a lot. Annoyed, vaguely pissed off, irritated… These are moods he’s familiar with. But anger? Not often.

One person will always make him angry though.

_Fucking Ampora._

The greaser dip shit is nothing but a low life bully. Kurloz wonders how he’s made it through two and a half years of college when all he’s ever seen him do is harass the freshman. The freshman like the one currently curled up in his bed in the other room, sound asleep, one of Ampora’s prime victims.

Kurloz had been home when Mituna came today, crying and scraped up, because he was riding his board around when fucking Ampora came out of nowhere and tripped him, sending the smaller boy crashing to the pavement. He stood and laughed as Mituna inspected his grazed knees, scraped shoulders, skinned elbows. He’d let him skate away, apparently, but that was hardly a kind gesture.

Kurloz had cleaned and bandaged the scrapes and tucked his best friend into his bed, telling him to get some rest. He would have stayed with him, but he was busy writing an email to Administration. Something has to be done about Ampora.

As he types, Kurloz tries to keep himself professional. Nothing will get done if he just sends this long, ranty email about a student picking on his friend. They probably get a billion of those a day. He tries to keep it factual and to the point, hoping it doesn’t sound like childish gibberish by the time he’s done.

It takes a good half hour to compose a solid email, after which he pushes his computer aside and goes to check on Mituna. He’s curled up, awake, it seems, but trying not to look it. His eyes snap shut as soon as Kurloz opens the door.

He rolls his eyes and sits on the bed beside him, watching in amusement as the younger boy pretends to slowly wake up. “Hey,” he mumbles when he opens his eyes.

‘I know you were already awake.’

Mituna pouts. “I w – wath not.”

With a shake of his head, Kurloz smiles. 'I sent an email to Administration about Cronus.’

Mituna is wide awake now. “You _what_?”

'I will not let him bully you anymore.’

The younger boy groans and curls into himself, pulling the blanket up over his head. “Kurloooz,” he whines from beneath the fabric. “N – now he’ll jutht give me e – even more shit.”

Kurloz tugs the blanket down so Mituna can watch him sign. 'He will not know who sent the email.’

“Doethn’t m – matter,” he mumbles. “If he'th mad, he’ll take it out on m – me.”

* * *

 

He wouldn’t know who sent the email if Administration hadn’t called _all three of them_  into the office.

The two juniors sit beside each other facing the dean, Mituna curled into a tight ball in his chair to Kurloz’s right. Their chairs are close enough together that Mituna can grip at his friend’s sleeve without making it so obvious.

The dean folds her hands in front of her and clears her throat, then turns to each of them individually. “Mr. Ampora. Mr. Makara. Mr. Captor. Thank you for joining me this afternoon.” They all nod, shifting awkwardly. She turns slightly to face Cronus. “Mr. Ampora, I believe we’ve met before under similar circumstances. You’re here because we received a complaint about your behavior. You know these two young men, I assume?” At the end of her question she lifts a hand to gesture to Kurloz and Mituna.

Conus nods, not looking at them.

“It seems you’ve been exhibiting fairly violent behavior toward young Mr. Captor, and as you know we have a strict no bullying policy at this school. Students here pride themselves in learning and shining bright in their fields, not harassing one another for their own petty entertainment.

"Had this been your first offense, you would have been let off with a stern warning. But as that has already been done for you – twice – we have no choice but to remove you from extra curricular activities and suspend you from classes for one week. Further offenses will lead to expulsion. Good day, Mr. Ampora, you are dismissed.”

After a moment of deathly silence, Cronus stands up slowly, a look of forced composure on his face. He turns and walks out the door.

The dean turns to Kurloz and Mituna. “My apologies to you two, for having to witness that. Mr. Captor, I trust you haven’t sustained any serious injuries from Mr. Ampora?”

Mituna shakes his head no.

“Alright. And Mr. Makara, thank you for getting in contact. We’ve had issues like this with this young man in the past, and frankly I wish to put a stop to them as soon as possible. You two may leave, if there are no further questions.”

“No, thank you,” Kurloz says, standing up. Mituna releases his sleeve before the action can be caught. The dean shakes both of their hands before they leave the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new found addiction to mituna captor?? Don't know where this came from


End file.
